angel avec un blond ou une blonde? 2
by xarinam
Summary: la suite de ma fic angel avec un blond ou une blonde. C'est la fin enfin pour l'instant je compte pas faire de suite.


Cela faisait une nuit que Spike était sous la forme d'une femme et il l'avait passé avec Angel a faire l'amour, et ils c'étaient endormis enlacés. Au bout d'un moment Angel se réveilla et observa Spike un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le réveiller.

Angel: Allez debout la belle au bois dormant.

Il dit ça en le secouant legerement et la seule réaction de Spike ait été d'enfuir son visage dans un coussin. Le brun rigola et commença a mordiller son épaule.

Spike: Grrr... Laisse moi dormir.

Angel: Si tu veux rester dans ce corps c'est toi qui choisit.

Spike: Grrr... Ok ok je me lève.

Il se releva et Angel l'observa puis sourit.

Angel: Ce corps te va bien.

Il se prit un oreiller dans latête, puis ils s'habillèrent et retournèrent à Wolfram et Hart, puis ils allèrent dirrectement dans la chambre d'Angel et ce dernier appela Wes pour qu'il vienne observer le changement.

Wes: C'est très impressionnant...

Spike: Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit 20fois!

Wes: Escuse moi mais ce genre de chose est très rare...

Spike: Je m'en fou je veux récupérer mon corps!

Wes: Euh... Oui bien sûr c'est compréhensible... Je vais aller faire des recherches.

Et il laissa les deux vampires entre eux. Le blond (enfin la blonde) attrapa son paquet de clopes.

Angel: Ah non! Je te l'ai dit avant et je te le redit tu fummes tes saletés dehors!

Spike: Hïe Hitler!

Pendant que le blond monta sur le toit, Angel soupira. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tards, Wes revint avec un livre.

Wes: J'ai peut être une piste mais je dois savoir si les démons lui ont mis un pendantif pendant l'incantation... D'ailleurs il est où?

Angel: Dehors, il fumme... D'ailleurs sa fait un moment qu'il est sortit.

Et ils montèrent sur le toit, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas Spike. Angel commença à l'appeler mais seulement le silence lui répondit.

Wes: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Dit-il en ramassant une feuille de papier, puis il l'a lu.

Wes: "Bonjour Papa. Et oui tu croyais que j'avais perdu la mémoire à cause de toi, mais à cause d'un accident je me suis rappelé de tout et surtout de la haïne que j'éprouvais pour toi. Après ce que tu viens de me faire j'ai décidé de me venger et quoi de mieu que de kidnaper ton amie blonde. A très bientôt Papa."... Qui a pût t'envoyer cette lettre, tu n'as pas de fils.

Angel: J'ai une petite idée... Sa doit être un des Child d'Angelus... Je vais chercher Spike. Toi, tu t'occupes de l'antidote.

Et il partit dans les rues à la recherche de Spike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike se réveilla enfin. Il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui c'était passé. Un ado c'était approché de lui et avait commencé à lui parler et puis soudainement il l'assoma. Le blond esseya de se relever mais il remarqua que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient enchainés au lit.

Spike: Bloody Hell qu'est-ce qui cest passé?

Connor: Je t'ai kidnapé.

Spike: Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?! Je te connais même pas!

Connor: Non, mais tu connais mon père et je veux me venger de lui.

Spike: Tu dois te tromper. Je ne vois pas qui peut être ton père.

Connor: Oh que si tu le connais, tu sens un peu trop son odeur. Il s'appelle Angel.

Spike: Quoi?! Mais c'est pas possible c'est un vampire!

Connor: Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas.

Spike: Bon bien joué tu m'as kidnapé, t'as dût lui faire peur donc maintenant détache moi!

Connor: Non je veux lui faire plus de peine.

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à califourchon sur Spike et commença à lui enlever son haut bien trop grand.

Spike: Hey me touches pas!!!

Il commença à se débattre mais Connor l'imobilisa en plaçant un pieu sur sa poitrine.

Connor: Je te déconseille de te rebeller

Il recommença à le déshabiller quand quelqu'un le frappa et l'ejecta contre le mur.

Spike: Bloody hell Angel t'aurais pût arriver un peu plus tôt sa m'aurai arrangé.

Angel: Je suis désolé, il a fallut que j'aille chercher sa.

Il sortit un talisman qu'il pointa sur Connor et ce dernier passa de la colère à l'étonnement.

Connor: Qu'est ce que je fais là?

Angel: On t'as trouvé inconscient dans la rue.

Il détacha rapidement Spike avant que Connor le remarque et le blond se rhabilla.

Connor: Ah...Merci...Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Et il sortit pour laisser les vampires seuls.

Spike: Il a habité ici pendant plusieurs mois avec son père adoptif.

Spike: Donc c'est vraiment ton fils...

Angel: Et celui de Darla...

Spike: Quoi?! Comment?!

Angel: A cause d'une prophétie... Normalement il devrait avoir un an mais il a vécu pendant trois semaines dans une dimension infernal.

Spike: Et pourquoi il te...

Angel: Il a été élevé par un chasseur de vampire...

Spike: Oh...

Angel: Allez vien on rentre, Wes a peut-être trouvé un moyen pour que tu redeviennes normal.

Spike: C'est vrai?! C'est génial!

Il lui saute au cou et l'embrassa.

Angel: Dépéchons nous sinon on va être bloqué ici jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse nuit.

Spike; Ok Chef!

Et ils repartirent. Arrivé dans la chambre d'Angel, ils remarquèrent que Wes les attendaient. Après qu'Angel lui est raconté que c'était un vampire qui avait kidnapé Spike, il posa des questions à ce de dernier à propos de l'incantation.

Spike: Ouai ils m'ont mis un bloody pendantif mais il c'est incrusté en moi.

Angel: Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit?

Spike: Fais toi transformer en femme et on vera si t'arrive a expliquer tous les détails de ta transformation.

Wes; Je penses avoir trouvé la solution.

Spike: Ah ouais et c'est quoi?

Wes ne lui répondit pas et attrapa une casserole d'eau bouillante qu'il venait de faire chauffer puis la renversa sur Spike. Sa première réaction fût de se lever en hurlant sans remarquer qu'il était redevenu un homme.

Spike: Bloody hell!!! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?!

Wes: T'es redevenu normal.

Le blond toucha ses cheveux pour sentir qu'ils étaient bien plus court et sourit, mais il remarqua qu'il avait encore le pendantif, il esseya de l'enlever mais sans résultat.

Wes: Tu ne peux pas l'enlever...

Spike: Quoi?!

Wes: Mais ne t'inquiet pas, tu ne te retransformera pas en femme sauf si t'es en contact avec de l'eau froide...

Spike: Quoi?!!!

Angel (sourit): Voudrais mieu éviter de dire sa à Gunn, après tous ce que tu lui a fais.

Spike: C'est pas ma faute si il en a une petite!*

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler et il ne remarquèrent même pas que Wes était parti. Puis soudainement Angel tira Spike vers lui et lui murmura:

Angel: Je sens que je vais adorer t'aroser.

Spike: Si tu fais sa je me vengerais.

Angel: J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Référence à l'épisode avec Pawen (quand Gunn dit: "il va réaparaitre dans les toillettes et se moquer de la taille de votre... il y a qu'à moi qu'il fait ça?" (dsl c'est pas les paroles exactes car je n'ai pas le dvd sous la main)).


End file.
